


Her Big Brother

by Faldris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faldris/pseuds/Faldris
Summary: Tony misses Peter's high school graduation, but it's certainly for a good reason.





	Her Big Brother

Morgan Stark was born on the day of Peter’s graduation. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t devastated when he looked out from the stage and saw Tony’s seat empty, but as soon as the ceremony was over and May quickly pulled him aside and said Pepper was having the baby, he couldn’t have been happier. He insisted that May drive him to the hospital immediately, despite her saying it could be a long time before the baby was actually born and he should go and celebrate with his friends. Once he was there, he wasn’t allowed to see Pepper and Tony, so he patiently sat in the waiting room, staring at the door as if he expected Tony to burst through with a baby in his arms.

“Pete, you can’t just sit here the whole time,” May gently said after half an hour of waiting.

“But I don’t want to miss anything!” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, hoping she wouldn’t make him leave.

“These things take time, if I remember correctly your Mum was in the hospital for almost a full 24 hours before you finally came out. Besides, Tony will text you if anything happens.”

“But what if he’s too preoccupied with the baby and forgets?” May’s face softens.

“He’s not going to forget. Weren’t you the first one he told?” Peter nodded.

“Yeah but”

“No buts, you should be out celebrating with your friends. I’m sure Tony wouldn’t want you wait here for ages while all your friends were having fun.” Peter lowed his head.

“Just a little while longer.”

“10 minutes, okay? Then I’m taking you back to Ned’s.” Peter nodded reluctantly and May smiled. Somehow the time simultaneously passed both too slowly and too quickly for Peter’s liking. The minutes passed, 7, 8, 9… May looked at him, her face telling him she wouldn’t let him stay any longer. 10. May stood up and gestured for Peter to do the same, but just as he was getting up the door opened and Peter spun around. As if he had been waiting for just the right moment to appear, Tony walked through the door. Seemingly oblivious to everyone else, Tony walked to the vending machine and got himself a snack.

“Mr Stark!” Peter shouted, not to loudly, but enough to get Tony’s attention.

“Peter?” Tony blinked as if he didn’t understand what he was seeing. “Aren’t you meant to be out with your friends?” Oh, so Tony didn’t want him there. Peter tried his best to hide the look of disappointment on his face.

“I didn’t want to miss anything and to know if Pepper and the baby were alright. Oh, and you as well,” He added as an afterthought causing Tony to smile.

“Pepper and the baby are fine. The baby’s just being a stubborn little shit and is taking a long time to come out. You’d think if it was going to come early, it’d be in a bit more of a hurry.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Peter looked between Tony and May awkwardly. Should he leave now? He’d got what he came for after all and Tony has said it would be a while before the baby was born. Luckily Tony spoke before he had to make his decision.

“Pete… I just want to say how sorry I am that I missed your graduation.”

“It’s fine. I understand, this is more important.” Peter tried forget how he’d felt on the stage, seeing that Tony wasn’t there.

“I wanted to stay, it’s just Happy called me saying Pepper had gone into labour and he was driving her to the hospital, and he sounded panicked. I had to come,” Tony rambled, a deep apologetic look spread across his face.

“It’s ok, really. I’m glad you came here instead.”

“Still would have liked to see it.” Tony looked almost sad.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all on film,” May interrupted, causing Tony’s face to light up a little.

“Can you send that to me?”

“Of course, although perhaps we should wait until the baby’s come,” she commented with a small smirk.

“Shit yeah the baby, I still can’t believe this is actually happening.” Peter chuckled.

“You’re going to be a great father.”

“You’re going to be a great father.” Tony swallowed and the panic turned into a far more solemn look, which he quickly tried to hide with a clearly forced smile. “No really, you will be. I mean I’d know since you’re basically like a father to me...” Peter’s face went bright red as soon as he realised what he’d just said. “I just meant that you’re like a mentor to me and you’ve helped me lots so I know you’re going to do that with your kid too, didn’t mean to be weird or make you uncomfortable.” He tumbled out, keeping his eyes trained on the floor to avoid Tony’s reaction. It wasn’t until he felt a pair of arms wrap round him that he again became aware of his surroundings.

“The baby’s so lucky to have such a wonderful big brother.” Tony pulled in tighter and Peter felt himself lean into the hug, smiling widely. A small flash in the corner of his eye alerted him to the fact that May had just taken a photo of the two of them. Tony eventually gently pulled out of the hug and stood face to face with him. “I’m not going to miss your next graduation. I can promise you that,” he said with such intensity that Peter was left lost for words and simply nodded in response. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you came, but I wasn’t kidding when I said this baby’s taking a while, so you should get back to celebrating with your friends.” Peter could almost feel May’s proud, told-you-so grin that she always wore on her face when Tony actually backed up her point.

“Ok, let me know when the baby is born though.”

“You’ll be the first to know. Well, except Pepper, me, the doctors… You know what you’ll be the first outside that room to know.”

“I’ll come straight away.”

“I know you will. Now I really should be getting back in there. I’ll tell Pepper you were here. That’ll make her happy.” Tony pulled Peter into another quick hug before releasing him and heading back through the waiting room doors. May lead Peter out of the hospital before he had a chance to change his mind, telling him to text Ned and let him know they we’re coming.

Once he had arrived at Ned’s he’d instantly been bombarded with questions about the baby and how cute it was, to which Peter had to reply that the baby hadn’t actually been born yet, but he’d be getting a text as soon as it happened. It was nice to celebrate with Ned, MJ and their families, talking about going to college next year, speculating on what it would be like, but Peter found himself obsessively checking his phone, in case he’d somehow missed the notification. Each time he found himself disappointed there was nothing. As the time passed, the adults got more and more tipsy and began making heartfelt speeches about how proud of their children they were. Halfway through May’s speech, after an almost slip up about his nightly activities and a quick save from Peter, his phone buzzed loudly.

_‘Baby’s here. Little girl.’_ The message read, and Peter couldn’t stop a huge smile from growing across his face. Ned and May both immediately registered what he was so happy about and simply nodded when he said he had to go. Peter didn’t even chance into his suit before swinging through the city towards the hospital. It was a little risky, being out without the costume in broad daylight, but he was moving too fast for anyone to recognise him and he didn’t want to waste any time. By the time he reached the hospital desk, he was almost completely out of breath.

“Hi, I, uh, I’m Peter Parker, here to see Pepper Potts,” he said between deep breaths. The receptionist nodded.

“Yes, Mr Stark said you’d be coming. They’re in room 12, just down the corridor.”

“Thank you!” Peter made his way down the corridor and spotted a large 12 on one of the doors. He peered in an saw Tony sitting by Pepper’s bedside, both with tired, but large grins on their face. He pushed the door open a little and waved at Tony, whose smile, if possible, grew larger and he gestured for Peter to come in.

“Meet Morgan Maria Stark.” His eyes moved towards what almost seemed like a tank, inside, the most adorable baby Peter had ever seen, wrapped up in a blanket with tiny monitors attached all over her body.

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just because she was born a bit early, they need to check her out and stuff.”

“She’s… amazing.”

“Yeah, she is.” Tony agreed. “I can’t believe I made her.” Pepper coughed indignantly. “Sorry, I can’t believe Pepper made her.”

“You can have like 12% of the credit.”

“God, I love you so much.” Tony leaned in to kiss her and Peter grimaced.

“You guys are disgusting,” he said, making an exaggerated sick motion. Tony let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“One day this will be you Kid.”

“Sure, it will.” Peter tolled his eyes and Tony just shook his head lightly and moved away from Pepper’s side to stand by Peter and Morgan. He put his arm round Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m so lucky to have such an amazing family.” His eyes drifted between the three others in the room, filled with overwhelming adoration.

“We’re luck to have you too,” Peter replied leaning in to Tony’s embrace. Tony opened his mouth, but Pepper cut in first.

“Don’t you dare object to that.” Tony snorted. Peter smiled up at him then looked back down to Morgan. She was so much smaller than he’d ever imagined a human could be. He felt an overwhelming urge to pick her up and hide her from the world and all the terrible things in it.

“I’ll protect you Morgan, I promise,” He whispered gently, bending down closer to her. He felt Tony do the same next to him.

“That’s not your job kid. Pepper and I will do the protecting. You just get to be her big brother.”

“Big brother… I like the sound of that.”

“Good, cos you’re gonna be the best big brother in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> and I have no idea how to end one shots so I'm just gonna go with this...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and also you can find me on tumblr @starksupreme :)


End file.
